


Letter that you will never read.

by HYV_MMI



Series: Past. [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/F, Hurt, Implied Relationships, Love Letters, Past Relationship(s), Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYV_MMI/pseuds/HYV_MMI
Summary: In the end it happened, it hurts like you can't imagine, but I appreciate everything.





	Letter that you will never read.

In the end it happened, it hurts like you can't imagine, but I appreciate everything from the happiness, the love, the fluttering feelings, the little moments, your passionate sex, everything. But at the same time it calms me to know that you will be a thousand times better, maybe even me.

I admit that it slowly destroyed me to read you from the pain, the one that I made you feel many times, because although I love you like nothing in this world, I made you suffer to the same extent, for my problems, for my depression, because of my way of winning away from the world, and that it eventually tired you.

I think that in this text I can never really capture everything I have to tell you, I regret if I write again small memories that I have left from you, I know you will not read them, so it will only be an abandoned lament among thousands more.

I don't blame you for anything, if at the end of the day everything you can think of is totally valid, for my part I blame my inability to give people happiness, my inability to apologize when I think I'm right, I blame myself as person.

However, I will continue to be yours, just as I told you millions of times while I was on your chest, I will continue waiting like a little girl until one day you arrive and tell me that you can't be without me, and even if it does not happen, I will continue to treasure every beautiful memory. And I will continue to love you the same as the first day.

If you wonder what I feel, I would easily answer that it hurts, that I feel more and more guilty for losing our love, that I no longer blame you for anything, that I only miss you, that I do not feel alive and I think it is getting worse.

With love and hurt, Jung Jinsol.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time here, and english isn't my first language so sorry if I made mistakes in the grammar or sum.
> 
> If you are curious why this, life man ig.


End file.
